Tomorrow A New Light Will Spark
by gatorfang
Summary: A young apprentice is trying to discover the truth about the past, but no one will tell him. What could the older cats be hiding?
1. The Cats

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not eve in my wildest dreams (my wildest dreams are TOO crazy! for Warriors, which belongs to Erin Hunter, not me, blah, blah, blah)**

**Tomorrow a New Light Will Spark**

**These are the cats in my story. Uh, not all of them are here, just the ones I know I'll use. Many of them are the youngest cats from Twilight in older cat… form :P**

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader- **Birchstar (in Twilight known as Birchkit/Birchpaw)

**Deputy- **Gatorfang (I can put me in here if I want to)

**Queens- **none (yet)

**Apprentices- **Heronpaw (Birchstar's son; soon to be a warrior)

Dawnpaw (Leafpool's grand-daughter)

Lightpaw (Squirrelflight's grand-daughter)

**Warriors- **Mountainclaw (Sorreltail's son)

Berrystripe (Daisy's kit; known as Berrykit)

Mousetail (Daisy's kit; known as Mousekit)

Hazelmoon (Daisy's kit; known as Hazelkit)

**Elders- **Whitecloud (in Twilight known as Whitepaw)

Sandheart

Desertflower

**Windclan:**

**Leader- **Smokestar

**Deputy-** Twotail

**Warriors-** Squirrelheart

Dirtfang

**Elders- **Ashwhisker

Rainpool

Hawkeye

**Previous Warriors:**

Fireheart/Firestar

Bluestar

Tigerclaw/Tigerstar

Graystripe


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the names you will recognize from Erin Hunter's books, not anything. Because I just said I own NOTHING. Too bad for me.**

**In the future of Thunderclan, no cat seems to know the past, but Birchstar's son, Heronpaw, is determined to reveal it. No Thunderclan cat will tell him the truth, just causing Heronpaw to want to know even more. What horrible secret are the forest cats hiding?**

**Tomorrow a New Light Will Spark**

Heronpaw crouched, ready to pounce on his prey, but a rustle in the bushes behind him caused him to lose it.

"Sorry," Dawnpaw mewed, "That was my fault."

"Yes, it was, and you better go away before…" Heronpaw growled, but was interrupted by a sharp yowl.

"There will be no fighting between apprentices!" Berrystripe said, looking into the apprentices' eyes. Heronpaw shifted uneasily and Dawnpaw darted away.

"Heronpaw, your father will be very unhappy if you hurt another younger apprentice. Especially this close to your warrior ceremony!" Berrystripe continued.

"She started it," Heronpaw muttered. He had never been close to his father, who was the clan leader. Birchstar never favored his son, either.

_Fireheart lunged forward, ripping at Bluestar's fur. She yowled in pain as he bit down on her leg. Then, just in time to save his leader, Tigerclaw rushed to the scene, and fought off the ginger warrior for the second time._

Heronpaw awoke suddenly. He had had this dream many times before, each time slightly different. It was an old tale the elders told, about a legendary warrior, Tigerclaw, and an evil cat, Fireheart. Fireheart is a traitor to Thunderclan, and he kills many cats, including Bluestar, the clan leader, and Tigerclaw.

Heronpaw sat up, careful not to wake the other apprentices. Berrypaw moved beside him, but did not wake up. Heronpaw padded silently out of the apprentices' den and into the camp's clearing. He glanced around, but the coast was clear. Stepping out of the shadows and moving closer to the camp entrance, Heronpaw suddenly wondered what the elders' old tale meant. He never thought about it before, but could it be true? The elders claimed it was true and the senior warriors said it wasn't. Mostly no one talked about it except telling it or telling someone how dumb it was. But this was the fourth night in a row that Heronpaw had had this dream, of cats fighting and killing, and he wanted to know the truth.

--

"Berrypaw, will you fetch the elders some fresh moss? Heronpaw, get them some fresh-kill. And I mean fresh fresh-kill!" Mountainclaw ordered. Heronpaw was not about to disobey. This task gave him the time he needed to ask Desertflower, Whitecloud, and Sandheart the questions he had.

Near sunhigh Heronpaw made his way into the elders' den. Berrypaw had already given them fresh moss, and they were laying comfortably waiting for their food.

"What took you so long?" Desertflower barked loudly.

"Sorry," Heronpaw mumbled. He stood awkwardly as the elders began eating.

"Do you want something?" Sandheart meowed.

"Well, I was just wondering… is that story about Fireheart true?"

"Of course it's true! Everyone knows the story about Firestar! Now get out of our den and leave us be!" Whitecloud rasped.

Heronpaw obeyed, trotting out toward the fresh-kill pile. But he couldn't help wondering about what Whitecloud said. **Fire_star?_**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. It's pretty short, but I don't want to spend too much time on it if no one likes it, so if I get good reviews, I'll update and make new chapters longer.**


End file.
